Rien qu'une phrase
by fafnir001
Summary: Rien qu'une phrase pour redonné espoire. Rien qu'une phrase pour donné du courrage. C'est cette phrase prononcé par une jeune femme qui va réveiller plus d'un....


Note de l'Auteur: S'il vous plais, avant de lire cette fic, j'ai mis une petite note dans mon profil, elle expliquera bien des choses. Autres choses c'est un HG/SR. Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling ( vous vous en doutez)

* * *

**Rien qu'une phrase**

-Hé bien voilà, nous y sommes, fit Harry

Au milieu du parc de Poudlard, une centaine de Mangemorts s'étaient réunis.

La nuit s'acheva. Les premiers rayons du soleil se montrèrent. A côté de lui, une cinquantaine de résistants de tous horizons, s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui et de ses amis. Membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, membres du ministère, anciens membres de l'AD, Aurors, Profs... tous ceux qui ne voulait pas subir le joug de Voldemort s'étaient rassemblé autour du Survivant, dans le Grand Hall de l'école de sorcellerie.

Harry regarda le levé du soleil et murmura pour lui même:

-C'est un beau jours pour mourir...

-Non Harry, fit une voix féminine derrière lui, c'est un beau jours pour vivre...

La jeune femme se détacha de ses amis et franchit d'un pas déterminé, baguette à la main, le lourd portail pour aller dans le parc. Bientôt elle fut rejoins par les résistants de tous horizons.

-... pour vivre, et leurs montrer qui je suis, et ce que je vaux vraiment, continua t'elle.

L'horreur.

C'est le mot pour décrire le champ de bataille, anciennement le parc, qui s'étendait au pied du château.

Harry et le Seigneur Noir s'affrontaient, sans que l'un ou l'autre prennent le dessus. Un dôme de magie, s'était formé autour d'eux, les isolant du reste de la bataille.

Hermione suffoqua.

Tout n'était que cendres. Presque tous les Mangemorts étaient morts. Mais la mort empestait partout où elle tourna son regard. Et la douleur dans sa poitrine était immense. Elle avait reçu un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas, en pleine face.

A demi allongée au milieu de compagnons de bataille mort, elle vit au loin, deux hommes se défiant en duel. L'un deux n'était autre que son prof de potion, l'autre portait un masque en forme de crâne.

Rogue avait un genou en terre. Il lutait pour contrôler la douleur que son adversaire lui infligeait, à coup de Doloris.

Sans hésiter Hermione lança le sortilège de mort en informulé. Elle resta quelques secondes la baguette levée et puis roula sur elle même pour regarder le ciel ensoleiller.

C'était fini pour elle. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux. L'agitation autour d'elle, cela ne la préoccupait pas. Elle en avait mare de cette violence, de cette méchanceté gratuite, de cette haine. Elle voulait être au dessus de tous cela.

Flotter. Voler. Se sentir bien.

En dessous d'elle, une étendue verte. Au dessus, une autre bleu.

Partout des formes humaines. Soudain, une de ses formes aux cheveux roux carotte la contourna et pris le chemin vers le haut, vers la lumière, vers ses parents, mort deux mois plus tôt, et qu'elle reconnaissait, parmi la foule des âmes.

-RON ! Cria t'elle.

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il partit rejoindre les parents d'Hermione et tous ceux qui sont morts avant lui.

-Ron s'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas.

La jeune femme voulut s'élever dans les airs pour le rattraper, pour vivre dans ce nouveau monde avec lui, mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Soudain, une tentacule invisible la rattrapa par la taille et la jeune femme vit qu'elle fut projetée vers la surface verte, avant de sombrer dans un trou noir.

Une lumière aveuglante. Un homme aux cheveux noir. Il prononça quelque chose que la jeune femme ne compris pas. Mais ces paroles étaient rassurantes. Et puis à nouveau ce noir.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

Des murs blancs comme neige. Une étrange odeur se dégagea de sa poitrine. La douleur était adoucie, mais était encore présente.

Tous ses sens s'étaient remis en route. Et elle pu distinguer que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui tenait la main.

Oui quelqu'un, aux cheveux noirs, était assis au pied de son lit. Fatigué, il avait reposé sa tête contre sont avant bras, tout en lui tenait la main.

Hermione referma les yeux, une larme coula sur sa joue, elle aurait tellement voulu que cet homme soit celui qu'elle aimait depuis une semaine, maintenant. Elle aurait voulu que cet homme soit Ronald Weasley. Mais après sont rêve, elle n'espérais plus.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avez vous fait cela? Pourquoi m'avoir ramené à la vie?

Son prof de potion s'était réveillé et était debout près d'elle.

-Ne soyez pas ingrate Mis Granger. Rappelez vous! Avant la bataille vous avez dit: "C'est un beau jours pour vivre, et leur montrer qui je suis, et ce que je vaux vraiment". C'est cette phrase qui a donné confiance à l'ensemble des combattants. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. Des gens vous aiment ici.

-Ha oui! Mais celui que j'aimais le plus est parti, lui.

S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, dans lequel la jeune femme était toujours allongée, Rogue demanda:

-Et vous ne voulez pas vivre pour lui? Il serait fier de vous, si il vous voyait là ou il est maintenant. Vous ne voulez pas être sa mémoire?

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione.

-Vous ne voulez pas vivre pour les vivants? Pour vous? Pour Harry? Bien sûr il est dans un sale état, mais il est vivant et dans de bonne main, à Ste Mangouste.

-Ca...Ca va être dure de tout reconstruire.

Tout en caressant le visage de la jeune femme, Rogue repris.

-Alors j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Laissez moi être à vos côtés pour tout reconstruire.

Deux semaines sont passées. Le parc avait été nettoyé de tous ces cadavres. Près d'un muret, deux silhouettes, un homme et une jeune femme, se tenait debout, une gerbe de fleures à leurs pieds, déposé là où mourut le jeune Ronald Weasley. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, la jeune femme se tourna vers l'homme et dit

-Viens Severus, allons vivre ensemble,... pour nous.

-D'accord... Hermione... je t'aime, lui murmura t'il avant de l'embrasser.

****

**FIN**


End file.
